<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Como siempre. by Magik_Keiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450675">Como siempre.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magik_Keiji/pseuds/Magik_Keiji'>Magik_Keiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, starker - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magik_Keiji/pseuds/Magik_Keiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter se fue, Peter no va a regresar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Como siempre.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eran las 9:00 am, Tony recién se despertaba, se estiro sobre la cama, como todas las mañanas, busco con el tacto el cuerpo de aquel que lo acompañaba todas las noches, el cuerpo de su esposo, al no encontrarlo se rápidamente , fue corriendo a la cocina, “<em>seguramente está preparando el desayuno”,</em> probablemente, al llegar sin problemas a nadie, estaba completamente solo, revisando cada una de las habitaciones, lo busco en su taller, no había nadie, considerado ya no seguir buscando y regresar a su cuarto, para darse una ducha, en el camino pensaba en donde podría estar, lo único que se le puede es lo que podría salir a comprar y al verlo aun dormido no lo quiso despertar, eso era lo único lógico que se le venía a la mente a Tony.</p><p><br/>Entro a su habitación, lucia oscura, estaba fría, corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz, así como Peter lo hacia todas las mañanas, tendió la cama, arreglo un poco el cuarto.</p><p><br/>Hoy había decidido que no iría a la empresa, un descanso no le haría mal a nadie, podría tomar el tiempo y salir con su esposo, iría al parque, comprarían helado, lo llevaría al cine, y por último a cenar, seguro que Peter se pondría feliz, un Tony le gustaba verlo feliz.</p><p><br/>Se sentó del lado de Peter en la cama, esperaba que llegara pronto, y así tendría más tiempo juntos, tenía la vista en el piso, hasta que un pequeño papel doblado sobre la mesita de noche de su esposo, llamo su atención, la tomo con una mano, "<em>Seguro Peter me dejo una nota con el lugar a donde fue"</em> desdoblo la hoja de papel, en la nota se con éxito leer solo cuatro palabras "<em>Me voy, lo siento</em>" era la letra de Peter, apretó la nota en un puño, dio un fuerte grito de frustración, Peter se había ido, sin explicación alguna, se había ido, lo abandonono.</p><p><br/>Tony continuó sentado en la cama, abundantes lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué Peter se fue así? ¿Ya no lo amaba? ¿Por qué? <br/>Se llevaron ambas manos a su rostro, la nota seguía en su mano, la habitación se inundo por el sonido de su llanto, se sentó de la cama, fue caminando hasta su bar, tomo una botella de wiscky, desdoblo la nota que se llevaron en la mano, abrió la botella, se quedó mirando las palabras escritas por la perfecta caligrafía de Peter, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, acerco el licor a su boca el olor lo invitaba a probarlo, tomarlo para no sentir, limpio sus lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa de pijama que llevaron puesta, estaba a punto de dar un trago, pero un pensamiento lo embargo “¿Y si Peter regresa? No puedo verme ebrio, le prometí que no volvería a beber ”alejo la botella que contenía esa amarga esencia de sus labios, no, no, Peter no podría encontrarlo así. Tony solo se estaba engañando, Peter no regresaría, lo sabía de sobra.</p><p><br/>Tony se estaba atormentando pensando que debió haberlo sabido, debió darse cuenta de esos pequeños cambios de Peter antes, pero porque no lo había con él, tuvo haberlo arreglado, no tenía por qué irse de esa manera, se rompió todo dentro de él, Peter era la persona más importante para Tony, la persona que más amaba, si ya no era feliz a su lado lo había dejado irse, ser feliz en otro lugar, solo tenía que hablar.</p><p><br/>Tony dejo la botella de wiscky sobre la barra y salió de ahí, la tentación lo quería hacer beber, pero no lo haría, se lo prometió a Peter, se fue a su habitación, entrar por la puerta, estaba iluminado, pero no por esa luz que le gustaba, la luz que Peter desprendía. <br/>Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, seguía engañándose, seguía tratando de convencerse de que Peter llegara en cualquier momento, así pasaban dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas, Tony seguía sentado esperando, pero nadie entraba por esa puerta y nadie lo hacía, se puede tomar de estar sentado, se recostó en el lado que le corresponde dejando libre el de Peter por si regresaba a dormir con él, las horas siguieron pasado, cinco horas, seis horas, siete horas, Peter no regresaba, Tony estaba cansado, lloro una vez más hasta que se quedó dormido.</p><p><br/>La noche cayó sobre la ciudad, la luz abandonó a Tony. <br/>Era la media noche, se despertó buscando si había alguien a su lado, pero seguía tan vacío como en la mañana, tal vez era el momento de aceptar la realidad, de aceptar que Peter se fue y no volverá, se quedó por un largo rato mirando el techo, atormentándose con preguntas de las que no tenía respuesta. Se dio la vuelta tomo la almohada que Peter usaba, aún tenía su olor, abrazo tan fuerte el objeto inerte como si del cuerpo de su esposo se tratase, la almohada se comenzó a humedecer por las abundantes lágrimas de Tony, seguir engañándose ¿era una opción? tratar de amortizar el dolor con mentiras que terminarían por matarlo, definitivamente no era una opción, pero ¿Qué podrías hacer? ¿A quién podría acudir? No quería molestar a sus amigos, Pepper y Happy al fin están felices, juntos, siendo un gran matrimonio, Rhodey se fue de vacaciones, al fin tenía tiempo para él, tiempo para descansar de todas sus preocupaciones.</p><p><br/>Nuevamente se quedó dormido, se vio muy cansado, se registró débil, no había comido nada por estar esperando algo que jamás llegará.</p><p><br/>La mañana llego y con ella un nuevo golpe de realidad, estaba completamente solo, se despertó por el horrible sonido que salía de su reloj despertador, abrió los ojos, no hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse . <br/>No quería levantarse, pero estaba sintiendo un poco de hambre sufrido más de 24 horas sin probar bocado, se paró de la cama, fue hasta la cocina, revisó los estados y encontró una caja de donas, sus favoritas, tomo la leche que estaba dentro del refrigerador, se llevo de regreso a su habitación la "comida", se quedó parado en la entrada, miro lo frío que lucía la habitación, fue hasta las cortinas y las corrió para dejar entrar un poco de luz, justo como Peter lo hizo.</p><p><br/>Se sentó en el piso, puso la caja de donas y la leche junto a esta, abrió y comenzó a mirar mirando la luz entrar por la ventana, eso era Peter para él, una luz que iluminó su vida, una luz que se apagó para dejarlo una vez más en las penumbras. <br/>Termino de comer no se molestó en recoger los empaques, los dejo en donde los había puesto, se quedaron del piso y fue una vez más hasta la cama, se quedó dormido otra vez.</p><p><br/>…</p><p> </p><p><br/>Ya había pasado cinco días desde Peter se fue, lo único que comia Tony eran donas y frituras, dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, no había bañado desde esa mañana. <br/>Desde que Peter se fue no había una sola noche que no había pesadillas, hoy no fue diferente, esta vez solo era Peter mirandolo y desvaneciéndose poco a poco. <br/>Tony lo buscó, intento de todo, pero no encontró rastro de él.</p><p><br/>Su rutina consiste en despertar en la cocina, regresar a su habitación y dormir, no quería ver a nadie, no tenia ganas de nada. <br/>Aceptar lo que tanto le atormentaba fue tan difícil, comprometiéndome ya no era una opción.</p><p><br/>Peter no regresaría.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>